


SweetVee Bedtime Stories

by elegantmoonchild



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, OT3, One Shot Collection, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantmoonchild/pseuds/elegantmoonchild
Summary: A collection of SweetVee smutty one shots and drabbles inspired by prompts or other random muses. Each chapter will be its own story, its own concept, its own theme surrounding the central ship of Sweet Pea x Veronica Lodge.***The author may change tags according to updates as they occur***





	1. First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the location of my collection of smutty SweetVee one shots, drabbles, and delights!
> 
> This first fic was inspired by a prompt sent by ItsIndianSummer13 on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _Maybe there's been simmering tension and V finds herself on the Southside, not knowing how she got there, just that she did. She sits at the bar at the Wyrm; nobody will make the cocktail because "That's not what we do here Princess. It's beer or shots. You can get your fancy-ass cocktails on the Northside," so she just buys the damn bottle and mixes it herself. Pea comes over, she makes one for him and it all goes from there..... Oh yeah, and then they fuck._
> 
>  
> 
> The following lyrics were also part of the inspiration:
> 
> _“You’ve ruined my life by not being mine” – from “Gorgeous” by Taylor Swift_
> 
> _“She knew from the very first Old Fashioned they were destined for Hell” – from “Getaway Car” by Taylor Swift_
> 
> If you would like to submit a prompt, please reach out to me on tumblr at elegantmoonchild!
> 
> I do not own the rights to the Archie Comics or Riverdale, and the content of this story is strictly from my own imagination.

**First Encounters**

 

_Sometimes Hiram Lodge could be such a son of a bitch._

Veronica Lodge watched the blurring lights of the small town of Riverdale as they whirred by, her position tense as she sat in the back seat of her town car, the loyal hands of her chauffeur behind the wheel as they made their way to the Southside.

It wasn’t a place she’d voluntarily find herself in typically, but tonight she just didn’t care. She was in the mood to defy her father.

She was in the mood to do something bad.

As the car crunched along the gravel lot to the Whyte Wyrm, Veronica felt her insides take a temporary lurch with the soft braking of the vehicle.

_Should she really be here? Was this a good idea?_

Veronica pushed her concerns aside as she pushed open the door to the town car. She let one high heeled limb crawl out of the vehicle one at the time before she stood tall, smoothing the lines of her tight black dress down just above the knee. She fingered the pearls that dangled around her neck as she looked up at the menacing Serpent poised in front of a luminous full moon on the bar banner, swallowing the last of her fears before she took a confident step forward.

Nothing and nobody could shake a Lodge.

When she was within arms’ length of the door man, she expected him to hold out an intimidating hand for her ID, but was taken aback instead when he drew her appearance in with one long leer before cocking his head to the side and opening the heavy metal door for her to enter.

The interior of the Whyte Wyrm was just what she expected – dimly lit with the stench of stale beer permeating every inch of the space. Rectangular lighting structures decked out in stained glass advertisements of beer logos hovered above a series of pool tables, mostly occupied by a pocket of players with long wooden sticks in their hands. There was a bulky jukebox situated by the front door, screaming out the rebellious sounds of Thin Lizzy from built-in speakers as the lead singer chanted about there being a jailbreak.

There was a long singular bar directly to her north and she took a solid gulp before she could hear her heels click across the heavily lacquered wooden floor, and suddenly she could feel all eyes on her. When she settled at the bar, perching her lithe body on a vacant stool after laying her purse on the sticky surface of the bar counter, the eyes scattered.

She scoffed to herself, fighting to get the attention of the bartender, thinking how ironic it was that now she couldn’t get anyone to look at her. She crossed her legs and cleared her throat, holding a hand up to wave.

Eventually, the long-haired bartender from the other end of the counter caught her eye and sent her a casual nod before he crossed to where she sat, wiping the surface in front of him nonchalantly.

“What can I do for you?”

She considered her drink choice for a moment, earning an annoyed glare from the bartender, before she made up her mind.

“An Old-Fashioned, please. With a fresh orange slice. Thanks gorgeous.” She tossed him one of her signature Lodge smiles but he wasn’t swayed.

“That’s not what we do here, princess. It’s beer or shots. You can get your fancy-ass cocktails on the Northside.”

Her brow furrowed in frustration. “Are you serious?”

He shrugged his shoulders and she could tell he was anxious to get to another waiting customer instead of wasting his time with this indecisive priss that was clearly not from this side of the tracks.

“That’s the rule.”

She released a heavy sigh and reached into her purse for her wallet. Pulling out daddy’s credit card, she smirked as she opened her lipstick-covered lips to speak. “Fine. Let me buy the whole damn bottle of bourbon then. And a little bowl of cherries, please. I’m sure I can manage to make my own drink.”

Not wanting to argue, especially when she was offering an outstretched credit card with an undoubtedly high limit, he rang her up and slammed the bottle of whiskey down on the bar counter with the requested bowl of cherries and a single shot glass.

“Drink up.”

With those last two words, he left her alone with her liquor as he reached into an ice chest halfway down the bar to retrieve two amber bottles of beer for another customer.

She pulled the plastic pour top from her bottle and set it to the side, tipping the rim over to pour her first shot. She usually wasn’t one for small, concentrated portions of liquor, but tonight she was not in the mood to complain. Driven by the classic rock and the clash of phenolic resin from the pool balls that filled the room, Veronica lifted the rim of the shot glass to her lips and tipped her head back, swallowing down the bitter amber liquid with a single gulp.

Her lips pursed and she blew out the burn from the liquor.  _Damn, that felt good._  She was surprised at how much she enjoyed the freedom of her inhibitions as they were released from her body with that single breath out. As she set the shot glass down on the bar, reaching forth to finger the stem of a cherry in the bowl, she suddenly felt a single pair of eyes on her body, and she turned her head to the right with a subtle curve of her neck.

There across the room stood a tall man decked out in a tight leather jacket, a pool stick nearly as tall tucked in his hands with fingers that looked long and lean. His hair was almost as dark as the leather, his skin tan and his eyes a rich brown that were currently glued to her form. He was settled against the wall, the plump flesh of his lips turned up in a smirk, and the sight thrilled her more than she’d normally be comfortable to admit out loud.

His entire presence was unnerving, but again she was in the mood to do bad things. She wasn’t the type to go back on her word, even if it was just to herself. Lodges were stubborn, her own father’s brand the very reason why she found herself at the Wyrm tonight.

She took a deep breath and decided to go for it, lifting the bottle up for him to see, beckoning him over in invitation with it. He stood frozen to the spot, almost like a statue, and she felt her confidence begin to pour out of her toes. She turned away from him and rolled her eyes.

She started to pour herself another shot to erase the sting of his rejection, but just as the liquid reached the top, she heard the deep, dark voice of a man standing right behind her.

“You’ve got another shot glass for me or were you intending to share that same one between the two of us?”

She turned her head, brown eyes meeting brown, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was far more gorgeous than he had looked in the dim light of the bar, and now that he was so much closer, practically towering over her with his stocky form, she felt the spit in her mouth dry up. She suddenly needed the liquor to whet her thirst.

“I’m sure we can persuade the kind bartender to set us up with another glass.”

He chuckled and settled his long body into the barstool next to her, his legs tucking into the stool’s lower slats to avoid dragging them on the bar ground. She couldn’t get over how tall he was.

“Doubtful. It’ll take another hour before Hog Eye even bothers to give you any attention. You’re obviously not from around here. He has no time to waste on anyone not from the Southside.”

“And you? Are you the type to entertain Northsiders?”

He reached across the bar to grab a clean shot glass, setting it down beside hers for a fresh pour of the bourbon.

“Not typically. But there’s something about tonight that just feels like… maybe I should try something new.”

She just stared at him, intrigued by this random stranger with the deep voice and the sensuous looking lips, his eyes kinder than the rest of his appearance. Her trance was broken when he pointed to the bottle, his familiar smirk returning to his face.

“Are you going to pour me a drink or not?”

They sat there for another two hours, exchanging laughs and flirtatious stares throughout the course of the night. Veronica couldn’t stop looking at his lips, imagining what they might feel like pressed against various parts of her skin. When his hands came up to grab the bottle, pouring them a third round, she was momentarily hypnotized by his fingers, the phantom thought of them lifting up her skirt causing a sensation of warmth to pool between her legs from her daydream.

She would catch him staring at her, just as interested in her appearance, his eyes darkening every time she uncrossed her legs to switch positions, the hem of her dress rising just slightly. His hand would twitch and she knew he was thinking about reaching out to touch her. The fact that she was doing the same number on him made her spine shiver.

She took the fourth shot, her skin erupting in goosebumps, and in her boozy haze she felt the urge to take their conversation to a more silent, shadowed spot in the bar. She stood from her stool, grabbing her purse and slipping the thin strap onto her delicate arm.

She was suddenly in the mood to sin, and it all started with that simple craving for an Old-Fashioned.

He shot her a confused look, his eyes flitting between the fourth of the bottle remaining and her departing body as if to say  _we’re not done yet._

She cleared her throat, pushing past any nagging thoughts that tried to shine through the alcohol to say  _this is a bad idea_.

“It’s getting late and I’m going to the bathroom to powder my nose before I go.” She bit her bottom lip as she began to cross toward the tiny hall with the sign for the restrooms. “You can join… if you’re still in the mood to try something new.”

His brow rose and he wasted no time, abandoning the remaining bottle of bourbon to follow her to the back hall. She reached back to find his outstretched hand and they linked fingers, a surge of intimacy and spark shooting through that simple touch, and her belly began to flutter with nerves.

She pulled him into the bathroom, relieved to find it was a single stall, and before she could bother to lock the door he had thrust her body against the wooden surface and his lips were crushing hers, the strap of her purse quickly slipping from her shoulders to fall to the floor.

She could taste the strong essence of bourbon and the lingering hint of tobacco on his tongue, their mouths mingling and moaning as his hands found themselves gripping her hair as hers fisted the lapels of his leather jacket.

They hadn’t even exchanged names, and she had no clue what to moan out, so she kept to the basic deities, muttering “Oh, God” and “Jesus” as his lips traveled from her lips to her neck and the dip at the base of the column of skin there.

Her grip was frozen around his jacket but she soon found the energy to push the material from his shoulders, breaking his lips from her flesh so she could begin to disrobe him. When the leather was on the dingy floor of the bathroom, replaced with the sight of him in a deep blue plaid and denim jeans, a pair of dog tags dangling from his flushed neck, she found her attraction to him was only growing stronger.

As the silence surrounded them, she reached behind her to lock the door, the click of the knob echoing around the bathroom space like a war horn. They both stepped forward and bodies clashed, his hands coming behind her ass cheeks to lift her up, settling her bottom on the damp counter of the bathroom sink.

She tipped her neck back for his lips to explore and she shivered as she felt his fingers slid up the length of her exposed thighs, the hem of her dress bunched just below her aching sex.

“Touch me,” she whispered into his ear and she was greeted back with a long slow moan from his chest. His fingers slipped past the tunnel of her dress to find the thin band of her thong underwear, pulling them achingly slow down past her center and her long limbs, over her kitten heels. He held them up for her to see before he very obviously tucked them in the back pocket of his jeans.

“Hope you weren’t expecting to get those back.”

She smirked, a streak of confidence running through her system. “How else would I get you to remember this night?”

He grinned, bested by her retort. “I thought you were going to leave. I couldn’t let you go without kissing these lips” He reached up with his thumb and ran them along the line of her swollen and assaulted mouth.

“I can just tell you’re going to ruin my life by walking out of this bar, sugar. I don’t think I could forget that if I tried.”

She reached out with her teeth and bit down softly on his thumb, watching his brown eyes darken with a new shade of lust.

“Then make me not forget you either.”

Their lips met again, this kiss starting off surprisingly tender before it deepened and the passion erupted again, his fingers returning to the apex between her thighs as they teased the entrance of her glistening wet slit.

“Damn, baby. You’re so wet for me.”

She groaned as he slipped two fingers inside her, pumping in and out as her back arched inward toward his chest. One of her palms settled on the counter as she then leaned back, spreading her legs as wide as the dress would allow, her knees smacking against the side of his hips. Her other hand crawled upward to grip his dog tags, using them for leverage as her hips rolled under his touch.

He released a soft stream of expletives from his lips as he continued to finger her with an even pace, his jeans growing increasingly tight as he fought to bring her to climax. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, reflected in the spotty bathroom mirror behind her, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she moaned in high pitches, each one striking his erection with sexually lethal sound waves.

When she looked back up at him, watching his dark features shadow over dangerously as he continued to work her with his long fingers, she realized she wanted this to go even further.  _There’s no use in sinning if it’s something small,_  she thought.

She released the dog tag and slid her hand down toward the evident erection that was poking against the confining material of his pants. She began to stroke him outside of the fabric, watching as he tipped his head back and growled. She bit her bottom lip and felt the boldness completely take over.

She reached for the button and popped it open ceremoniously, his eyes flying back to hers with surprise. When she began to lower the zipper, he cleared his throat, though a hint of huskiness lingered with his words.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

She nodded. The liquor was beginning to wear away, burned off by their passionate embrace under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. It wasn’t in her pedigree to commit to dark delights with a random stranger, but there was something about this guy that felt genuine, that felt real.  _That felt right._

All she wanted in that moment was to feel him deep inside her, wrapped around her limbs, her lips.

“Please,” she whispered and she felt the air between them soften for a glimmer of a second, her heart thumping with something a little more dangerous than lust.

And just like that, the moment was gone and he was leaning in for another deep kiss, his hand coming up to fist in her dark hair.

When they broke free, he leaned down and procured a condom from a pocket inside his leather jacket. He stood in front of her and parted the open flaps of his jeans before lowering them down around his ankles.

He was bare, no underwear present, and painfully hard. His length was impressive and she couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips in anticipation. He chuckled lightly, reaching for her mouth with his own as he rolled the condom down his length between them.

He moved in closer, parting her thighs with his calloused hands before guiding himself to her entrance. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes once more, searching for that final sign of approval, and when she smiled he took that as a yes and pushed forward, joining them together with a single thrust.

They both groaned together, her arms coming up to tangle around his neck as he grabbed her legs and linked them around his waist, pushing forward and back over and over inside of her. They rolled together, hip to hip, their bodies pressed together as they fucked there in the girls’ bathroom of the Whyte Wyrm.

“You feel so good, baby,” he moaned into her ear, earning a round of whimpers from her own lips as he thrust into her harder and harder, his dog tags mingling with her pearls as they pulled at each other, getting as close as physically possible though it still didn’t feel close enough.

It didn’t take long before she felt the welcome sensation of tingling begin to simmer in her toes and the core between her legs where they were joined, the knowing sign of climax just on the edge.

“I’m gonna cum,” she whimpered, deepening her hold around his hips with her legs, the steely peak of her heel almost digging into the flesh of his ass as the muscles there flexed and released with every pump inside her.

“Just let go, baby,” he responded, his lips falling just short of her jaw where he pressed kisses down toward her pulse point, sucking on the skin to create small suction marks that she knew would turn purple and blue in the light of the new day.

She dug her nails into the back of his neck as she erupted from below, her walls clenching tight around him before her folds began to shiver and release her arousal around his length. He fell forward, taken aback by the tight clamping sensation of her walls around him, nearly losing his breath like a punch to the gut.

“Holy shit,” he groaned, fucking her faster and faster, lost to the rhythm of their hips as they continued to roll. She could feel orgasm #2 on the horizon and she leaned into it, tipping her head forward to capture his lips for one final kiss before he slammed into her, grunting into her mouth as he came.

It took them both a moment to catch their breath, their chests heaving up and down together, sweat clinging to both of their brows. The scent of sex and stale piss hung in the air around them, but Veronica had never felt more satisfied giving in to the moment, this evening of sin and sex the perfect defiance against Hiram Lodge.

However, her father was the last thought that came to her mind as she suddenly realized the best part of the night was getting to know this incredibly gorgeous, incredibly intriguing and mysterious stranger from the Southside.

_Sometimes trouble was just what she needed._

When they disentangled and rearranged their clothing appropriately, they exited the bathroom as if nothing had happened with the exception of their intertwined fingers as she led him toward the front door of the Whyte Wyrm.

They stopped by the exit and faced each other, and she could feel the hesitation and the disappointment hanging in the air as she readied herself to cut the night short. She reached up to wipe a sweaty strand of hair curling in front of his forehead, tucking it behind his ear.

“We never exchanged names, I realize.”

“Sweet Pea,” he answered quickly, as if knowing this moment would be coming. “My name’s Sweet Pea.”

She smiled, readjusting her purse strap around her arm. “Thanks for the company, Sweet Pea. I had a nice night.”

She dropped her hand from beside his face and began to step forward. With a quick pivot on her heel, she turned to blow him a kiss.

“Veronica Lodge. Come find me in the Northside sometime, Sweet Pea.”

She left him behind with the farewell clicking of her heels before pushing past the front door into the cool night air outside. She climbed into the waiting town car, slamming the door shut behind her, and as the vehicle pulled out of the lot she couldn’t stop the squeal that slipped past her lips.

_Who knew doing something so bad could feel so good?_


	2. Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SweetVee smutty one shots and drabbles inspired by prompts or other random muses. Each chapter will be its own story, its own concept, its own theme surrounding the central ship of Sweet Pea x Veronica Lodge.
> 
> ***The author may change tags according to updates as they occur***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the latest installment for this little smut collection! The most recent prompt is brought to you by a mixture of my own one shot idea inspired by the gif of Sweet Pea playing basketball against Reggie and the following prompt:
> 
> _“Can you write a one shot of Sweet Pea slamming Veronica against the lockers? (bonus points if she’s in her river vixen practice uniform)”_
> 
> Instead of the practice uniform, I made it her basketball season uniform and put Sweet Pea in his basketball jersey and gym shorts. Of course, this one shot is smutty because how could I not write one about him slamming her against the lockers and not have them perform some flustered, fighting-to-be-quiet sex in the back of the packed ladies locker room? 
> 
> I also decided to have the song “Bad Liar” by Selena Gomez be another source of inspiration for this piece.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! And again – if you have any prompts you’d like to see in this series, shoot me a message or an ask on tumblr (elegantmoonchild). More to come soon, so stay tuned!

**Score**

 

_Stop looking at him._

Veronica had to will her eyes away from the court, peeling them from the sight of the 6’5” tan god bounding down the lacquered hardwood in his larger-than-normal tennis shoes, the sound of them squeaking back and forth mingling with the overenthusiastic cheers of the crowd surrounding them.

He had caught her staring as he passed the ball across the court to another player close to where she stood, pompoms dangling lifelessly in her hands as her mouth sat open, hypnotized by the sight of his black hair clinging damply to his forehead, the color more midnight than it usually was, accentuated by the sweat that escaped his pores from his exertion. The white of his teeth, a rare sight as he normally didn’t smile in public, flashed bright in the gap between them, one rich brown eye blinking shut as he winked at her, and she realized she had been caught.

She turned her back to him quickly, the blush of her cheeks spreading down to the column of her neck, but she did her best to act unfazed, thrusting her pompoms in the air with closed fists, a big smile on her face as she cheered for the home team.

It had been just shy of two months since a handful of Southside High students merged with the congregants of Riverdale High School, Serpents trading in their leather for letterman as a few boys found refuge on the highly competitive Bulldog basketball team. Sweet Pea had been one of them, channeling his aggression into a more positive outlet as he fought for a starting spot on the team. Through sheer height alone, he was a shoo-in, but when Coach Clayton discovered how fast he could dribble and skip down the court, there was no doubt Sweet Pea would help lead the Bulldogs to greatness.

Veronica, on the other hand, had rejected the numerous skills of the Serpents for longer than even pride would allow, worried that he’d think her too easy if she quickly gave in to his lingering stares and suggestive jokes in Biology class. All it had taken was that first game three weeks ago, seeing that dark hair get all mussed up through sport and eyeing the firm sinewy motion of his muscles as he handled the ball, for Veronica to finally cave in. They had their first date at Pop’s, a post-game carb binge with milkshakes and curly fries, and it surprised her how long they clung to that booth in easy conversation.

Who knew the rich girl from the Northside could find in common a laundry list of interests and ideas with the previously feared Southside Serpent?

The first time they kissed, Veronica felt fire curl in her fingertips. The first time they fucked, she felt her entire body go up in flames. It turned out Sweet Pea wasn’t just passionate on the court, and anywhere they could find themselves tangled up in each other, panties down and pants unzipped, they would be going at it like a pair of sexually charged rabbits.

It was for this very reason that Veronica had to turn her attention away from him now, her core beginning to ache as the testosterone rolled off of his tall body in waves. She could feel her bloomers beneath her Vixen skirt grow damp with excitement, imagining all the ways his sweaty skin would feel under her anxious fingers. She pictured them grinding in the front of his old pickup, his palms cupping her ass as she brushed roughly against his hard cock through the thin material of his gym shorts. She fantasized about rolling her hot tongue down the moist surface of his neck, licking the surface of his tattoo, drinking in the beads that sweat that would still cling there post-game.

_Shit_.

She did her best to shake off her sexual reverie, joining the formation of cheerleaders as they gathered together to build a small pyramid, clapping their hands together as they hoisted Cheryl up on the firm palms of two other River Vixens. The other cheerleaders, including Veronica, swayed their hips to the music that played overhead in the noisy gym space, and she may have swished her body to the left and right a little too pronounced, her skin erupting in goosebumps as she felt his eyes on her curvy backside.

When the game was finally finished, she headed to the ladies locker room with the rest of the Vixens, shooting a Sweet Pea a quick text before digging into her locker for a quick change of clothes. They usually met outside the gym doors before meeting up with Betty and Jughead at Pop’s, a new post-game tradition they started when Veronica and Sweet Pea began publicly dating.

She had just clasped her fingers over a single relaxed-fitting maroon dress when she felt a firm calloused palm land on the exposed skin of her lower back.

“Shh,” she heard Sweet Pea whisper into her ear, his hot breath immediately sending a long, slow shiver up her spine.

Her hand froze inside the locker, worried suddenly they would be caught in the locker room, or rather that he would be caught, which could mean serious consequences for his position on the team and possible school suspension. The worry, however, quickly turned into anxious delight as his palm curved down to cup her ass and squeeze.

“Turn around for me, baby,” he whispered, commanding her in that tone she loved so much. They both had such headstrong personalities, it was always such a turn on when he held the reins. She pivoted on her heels and found herself locked into the heady gaze of her boyfriend, his brown eyes boring into her matching pair, the lust evident on both of their faces.

His other hand was braced on the lockers, framing her lithe body between him and the metal, the other hand releasing her ass to push her hips against the hard surface behind her as his mouth came crashing forward, lips meeting lips in a heated exchange.

_Finally_ , she practically moaned into his mouth, feeling the foreplay of his pheromones on the court find release in the joining of their mouths, tongues mingling and swallowing their combined sounds as they fought to stay quiet in the occupied locker room. All around them, they could hear girls chatter and giggle, locker doors slamming and a few showers beginning their spray as rusty knobs were turned to the right, and Veronica found herself praising the gods that her locker was located toward the back of the room.

One of her hands flew up to grip his damp hair, deepening the angle of their kiss as he pressed further into her, his hand on her stomach drifting up to clumsily squeeze one of her breasts. His thumb smoothed out the evident peak of her nipple through the top of her Vixen uniform, a long-sleeved t-shirt designed for basketball season with the school logo arching on the front.

Their exchange quickly turned rushed, their need to find peace within their bodies from the fire that raged between all-consuming as hands began to slide down to undo clothing and nails scraped over damp flesh. Sweet Pea’s fingers found themselves dancing along the edge of her bloomers under her skirt before he slipped past the edge to find her slit moist and ready for his assault.

Two long fingers pummeled her hot channel in quick succession, finding a hurried rhythm as her palm reached across their bodies to find his erect cock tenting the front of his gym shorts. She stroked his length up and down, together swallowing their moans through joined lips, and it took everything in her body not to erupt in a series of screams, her toes curling inside her polished white tennis shoes as the beginnings of an orgasm began to sizzle in her lower appendages.

Sweet Pea could feel her walls start to tremble and his mouth released hers, replaced by the firm surface of his other palm as he covered her mouth, his brow furrowed with an unspoken command.

_Stay quiet._

He watched with a desperate hunger as she began to fall apart in front of him, his fingers swirling inside her, his thumb pressed up against her sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing circles in that little nub of flesh. He felt her release coat his two fingers, sliding down her core in a thick wave of warm liquid, and watched her lids fall heavy with afterglow.

The hand in his hair drifted down to grip the exposed bicep from his basketball jersey, her nails digging into the heated flesh there as she looked down to watch him retrieve his fingers from beneath her bloomers. They were drenched in her and she licked her lips under his palms, tempted for a taste.

His brow lifted in surprise, his cock growing heavier with desire as he realized she was lusting for her own flavor. He pulled back his palm to slide his two fingers into her open and willing mouth, his eyes rolling back at the sensation of her tongue swirling along his digits, swallowing back her own spit mixed with the tang of her own orgasm.

“Jesus,” he whispered, nearly forgetting to be quiet, his body aching to have her right there in the public space of the ladies locker room.

She replied with a cheeky grin around his fingers and he knew there was no way they were leaving that gym without him cumming inside her.

“Stay quiet, Veronica,” he warned, pulling his fingers from her mouth, returning to the pair of bloomers beneath her skirt. He curled around the edge of them, slowly pulling them down teasingly to fall down to her ankle. Veronica stepped out of one side, not bothering to step out of them completely, too anxious for what was to come.

His hand previously covering her mouth pushed away her eager hand as he yanked down the elastic band of his gym shorts, retrieving his stiff erection, pulling the angry tip already beaded with precum toward her entrance as she synchronously lifted a leg and anchored it around his hip.

When he slipped inside her, they both had to fight back a hard groan.

His hand came back up to press a hard palm against the metal locker, his other curving around her ass to squeeze as he thrust in and out of her. Her own hand came up to cover her mouth, muffling the sounds of her pleasure from normally verbose lips, and their eyes locked together, gaping with every push and pull of his cock inside her.

She had been taunting him throughout the game, the dip and sway of her hips in that little skirt that he _fucking loved_ teasing him with every second the shot clock ticked down. She nearly distracted him too many times, causing him to lose focus and cost the team at least two points for a shot he should have easily made, but he couldn’t curse her. Instead, his mind worshipped her body, his thoughts warring between competitive sport and the prospect of feeling her wrapped around his limbs at the end of the game.

It was the promise of fucking her that brought him back to the game, fighting to score as many points in the game as possible to ensure a victorious head start so his head could return to thoughts of scoring with her off the court.

Her little hip wiggles and her heated stares only fueled him on, hot blood pumping through his veins as he pounded down the court in his high-tops, imagining pounding into her later with the same level of ferocity. He knew he’d never make it to their post-Pop’s make out session in his truck. Instead, he decided just after the third quarter that he’d surprise her in the locker room and take her until she couldn’t see straight.

If he was being honest with himself, the prospect of limited privacy also excited him, making his cock ache as he slipped past the back entrance of the loud locker room to find her alone and ready to undress out of her cheerleading uniform.

And now they were fucking hard, barely concealed by a wall of flimsy and ancient yellow metal lockers, and he couldn’t be more turned on.

As they moved faster, the volume of her body smacking against the metal began to echo and they had to get creative in order to conceal the secrecy of their very public fuck. He pushed her body back against the locker, his hand on her ass lifting her other leg to wrap around his waist, and he felt himself buried to the hilt inside her.

Instead of long strokes, he kept to short, hard thrusts, and she could feel every throb of his cock inside her, the pressure of his length staying deep inside with every roll of his hips against hers. It felt incredible, her body erupting in shimmer as the embers of another orgasm were stoked by the poker of his thick cock, fanning the fire pit of her pussy into fast and lethal flames.

He bit his lower lip as he dug into her body deeper, his chest pushing inward toward hers to better brace her against him, relishing in the way the nails of one perfectly manicured hand scraped along the surface of his skin. The sting on his arm was worth every little ounce of pain to watch her come undone, her walls wrapped around him like a red hot vice as they clenched and quivered, and he knew her orgasm was seconds away.

The hand on her mouth flew away as she gave into the ecstasy of the moment, reaching up to grip her own hair as her head fell back, and he knew she was about to sob out her release. He quickly replaced her palm with his own, pressing into her further as his hand was no longer holding himself up against the metal locker.

Her chin tilted back down so their eyes could meet and she knew he was about to cum too. She grazed the inside of his palm with her teeth and watched his eyes turn black, the lust all-consuming as he began to pound into her harder, those short hard thrusts reaching a point inside her that erupted in frazzled and excited nerves.

She had never felt him this deep for so long, barely letting up with how close their bodies were pressed, and she could feel her folds began to give up and give in to the orgasm that claimed her, a series of tingling shooting like sparks up her legs straight to her core, the resulting gush of her desire along his cock inside her warming them both with white heat.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer, his lower back growing fatigued with how he angled against her, his cock twitching with impending explosion. Though they were typically smart enough to use protection, he knew Veronica was on the pill and when they were in a pinch, they sometimes gave in to the desire to feel themselves joined raw and inseparable – Veronica’s secret kink that only he knew.

It was a privilege and he knew he’d be a fool to not consider himself a lucky man.

Her hand released her hair to wrap around his neck, her hips rolling with a renewed sense of urgency as the aftershocks of her orgasm wore off and she was aching to feel him finish. She wanted to whisper the words of filth she knew he liked in his ear to bring him closer, but she remembered they had to stay quiet and the force of her orgasm had nearly cost them their privacy, her lips nibbled so hard to hold back a scream they were now practically swollen.

His mouth sunk down to press his own bee-stung lips into the curve of her shoulder, her skin swallowing a grunt as he pushed himself into her deeper with a series of final thrusts, filling her sex with his hot cum as he erupted inside her, his body rutting against her as she worked him through completion with another wave of her hips.

She could feel the warmth of him blossom inside her, a sly grin spreading across her lips, loving how sinful and perfect it felt to have him cum unprotected like that. It wasn’t something they indulged in frequently, but she savored every rushed snap in judgment, the throb of his cock inside her cunt high on her list of favorite things.

When they both came down from their combined high, he slipped out of her, tucking his cock still covered in their mixed juices back into his gym shorts. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

“I’m going to hit the showers real quick, baby,” he whispered. “Meet me outside the gym in ten?”

She bit her lower lip, her body still not completely satisfied. “Make it five and maybe we’ll go for round two before we get to Pop’s?”

He groaned softly and shook his head. “You’re too much of a damn tease, Veronica.” He pressed his swollen lips to her own. “You’re going to kill me.”

She smirked and watched him take a step back and away, ready to pivot on his heel to escape out the back entrance to the locker room.

“Hey, nice shot, by the way.”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him as he bit his lower lip, his hazy mind trapped in the innuendo of her words, and he had to practically push himself out of the locker room door before he tried to score again with his favorite River Vixen in their favorite little game.

Veronica quickly peeled off her uniform and slid on the dress, making sure to smooth out any wrinkles along her curves, not bothering to slip her bloomers back on. She grinned to herself, thinking of how shocked he’d be to find her later with no underwear on.

She smeared another layer of her lipstick along her puckered lips, knowing it was his favorite shade of “Dirty Little Vamp,” and popped her mouth together in the reflection of her locker mirror before grabbing her belongings and slamming the metal door of the locker behind her, newly replaced heels clicking along the tiled surface of the locker room as she pushed through the door to meet him.


	3. The Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SweetVee smutty one shots and drabbles inspired by prompts or other random muses. Each chapter will be its own story, its own concept, its own theme surrounding the central ship of Sweet Pea x Veronica Lodge.
> 
> ***The author may change tags according to updates as they occur***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to another installment of this smut-tastic series! Today's chapter is brought to you by the following prompt, provided by one of the members of the tumblr Riverdale fandom and a fellow avid SweetVee fan, lilibug--xx:
> 
>  
> 
> _Veronica has a one night stand with a mysterious leather clad biker one night, many years ago. The memory has never left her considering it was the best sex she'd ever had. So it's a surprise when she recognizes him as the best man at her best friend's wedding where she is the maid of honor. Only he doesn't seem to recognize her in return. Veronica openly flirts with everyone else, trying to both catch his attention and make him jealous as well as find someone to have some fun with since she's had a recent break up. She thinks it's all fun and games until the reception is nearly over and she's pushed against the wall in a deserted hallway on the walk back to her room. He growls in her ear, whispering all the things he's been thinking about doing to her since she snuck out of his apartment years ago. Turns out he does remember her but has been trying to fight his feelings since he realized she was Veronica Lodge, heiress apparent. But Sweet Pea's tired of fighting. She's ignited a flame within him and he just wants to burn._
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, I took a few liberties with the prompt, but I hope you all enjoy the end result! I should have more SweetVee coming your way soon, so be on the lookout for my new multi-fic and other chapters of this series!
> 
> If you would like to submit a prompt, please reach out to me on tumblr at elegantmoonchild!
> 
> I do not own the rights to the Archie Comics or Riverdale, and the content of this story is strictly from my own imagination.

**The Best Man**

 

It happened again.

Another night, waking up around four am with wet panties and an ache so deep she couldn’t concentrate, Veronica fisted the sheets in frustration as she lay in the dark. She had the dream again, the same dream that haunted her sleep every couple of months for the past three years. It started with a simple drink in a dingy bar that ended with an eruption of pleasure brought on by an intense bathroom fuck with the same man, clad in leather and tight boot cut jeans, his eyes dark like chocolate and his hair black like coal. The silky strands glistened under the fluorescents of the bathroom, shimmering like stars in the midnight sky, and she could almost remember how they felt in between her deft fingers.

The ghostly sensation of his palms skirting across her bare skin and his thick cock pumping inside of her nearly brought her to climax while she remained in REM, her body floundering subconsciously as her head tossed on her memory foam pillow, but each time she’d rouse before she could reach any kind of peak. She’d awake sexually frustrated and angry, cursing the night air as she thrust her finger past the thin elastic band of her panties to find release.

And each time, as her eyes closed again, fingers fumbling with her wet cunt, she could picture his face as clear as day.

_Why the fuck didn’t I get his number? Why didn’t he ask for mine?_

She would scold herself just before her orgasm came crashing down, wishing she had enough foresight to get his contact information to seek him out, anxious and desperate for another round of fantastic fucking. Even though the dreams were frustrating in their own way, the reality of only having that single taste of the best sex of her life left Veronica wallowing in a sea of regrets. No man since him had ever made her feel as good, reach inside her nearly as deep, fill every crevice and every inch of her guts with that throbbing need that she experienced with him that night all those years ago.

And now she was alone, fingering herself, running her puckered skin through her damp folds, praying for sleep to take her back under and deliver her from this torturous vision of her thighs pressed against him as he pounded into her, his fierce brown eyes melting into her own, the passion between them practically sizzling her flesh into dust, everything burning and beautifully, achingly painful.

*****

Two months later, Veronica threw her gear shift into park in front of the church, tossing a heeled leg out of her convertible until it met the gravel beneath her. She hoisted herself out of the vehicle, reaching back into the passenger seat for a garment bag, feeling the excitement spread to her toes as the eve of her best friend’s wedding arrived.

She sauntered across the lot and threw open one of the church doors, her heels clicking against the hard flooring of the foyer, that distinct clean smell of religion and Holy Water permeating the space around her. She quickly spied the perky blonde form of her best friend about fifty feet away, her conversation with a woman holding a clipboard cut short at the sight of Veronica’s entrance.

“You made it!” Betty called to her with a wave of her hand. “Just wait until you see the set up in the girls’ dressing room. Ramona here did a _fantastic_ job of decking out the suite. There’s a ton of snacks and drinks set up, and we’ve got massages scheduled in the room before the rehearsal dinner. Did you bring your dress?”

Veronica held up the garment bag with a nudge of her forearm where it was slung over carefully. “Who would I be if I showed up without a fabulous gown in tow? I just picked it up from the bridal shop, all fitted and ready to go!”

“Fabulous!” Betty cheered with a simple clap of her hands. “Now, let’s get you back to the dressing room. Cheryl is practically gnawing her nails off waiting for someone else to show up. I think all of this _marriage_ talk is freaking her out.”

Veronica smiled slyly. “That sounds like our girl. Good thing another single lady is here for her to commiserate with.”

“Exactly. I actually have to finish going over these final notes with Ramona about tomorrow, but why don’t you head into that room there? Jughead’s best man Sweet Pea should be in there and he can direct you to the dressing rooms.”

Betty turned her attention back to the anxious looking woman beside her, their eyes darting back and forth intently over a list clipped to the handheld board, and Veronica took that as her cue to find her designated spot to dump her dress and relax before the rehearsal dinner. She crossed the foyer into the next room, her mind making a mental joke at the name of Jughead’s best man, before she halted in her path.

Standing ten feet away on the thin carpeted floor of the church rec room, bent over a table where he was busy tying a piece of twine around a set of mason jars, was the man of Veronica’s literal dreams.

_Sweet Pea? THAT’S the name of the man who’s been fucking me in my sleep?_

Veronica could almost laugh if she wasn’t completely stunned by the real life presence of her one night stand just beyond the range where she could touch if her fingers weren’t trembling so fiercely. Luckily, he hadn’t noticed her arrival into the room yet, so she took that moment to regain her composure and focus her breathing.

She cleared her throat. “Sweet Pea? Would you happen to be Jughead’s very helpful best man who the bride has directed me to for directions?

His head snapped at the sound of her voice, his eyes directly meeting hers like a magnet, and she watched with a dry mouth as he stood fully and took her in completely with one sweep, from top to bottom.

“I might be. What do you need?”

_Oh, so he’s playing coy._ Veronica felt her nerves begin to frazzle further at the flirtatious tone of his voice.

“I’m looking for the dressing room. The women’s dressing room, obviously. I don’t need to go into the men’s dressing room. There’s obviously nothing for me in there,” she stumbled, cursing herself inwardly for her rambling tongue. _What the fuck am I even saying?_ No one made a Lodge fumble, but here she was, tripping over her words like someone with a right to be nervous.

This guy was just a guy, just someone she had one fuck with… even if it was incredibly hot and completely memorable. She could handle this wedding and this particular encounter with him just fine, even if he was looking at her with that cocked eyebrow that was scrambling her brain like a cracked egg. Sure, he might make some awkward comment due to their brief history, but she was tough. She could get through this without acting like a total airhead.

“Obviously,” he countered and it wasn’t hard for her to detect the hint of play that tinted his response. “The _women’s_ dressing room is right around the corner there. I can show you.”

He led her out of the room and into another hall, their bodies walking side by side, the proximity of his tight torso next to her making her internally squirm. He wore the same leather jacket as the night they hooked up, the crinkled sound of the material echoing in the space between the thin walls of the church hall.

The air between them crackled, an electric storm just beginning to simmer, and she wished he would just bring up their night together if only to relieve some of the tension. She may not have known his name, but she remembered vividly telling him hers just before they locked lips against the bathroom door.

Just as she was about to bite the bullet and approach the topic herself, she heard the quick clearing of his throat and four words that made her stomach drop to the floor.

“So what’s your name?”

Veronica was stunned, almost too shocked to keep moving. This man, this tall godlike figure who had been parading around her thoughts for years, his deep voice grunting in her vision as he brought them both closer to climax, was asking for her name.

_Holy shit, he doesn’t remember me._

Suddenly, Veronica felt humiliation course through her veins like cold metal. All this time, she had been fantasizing about someone who totally forgot she had existed.

_Figures,_ she thought. _He must sleep with a lot of women._ No man was that skilled at sex and _not_ overly experienced.

That reality swept over her like a tainted tidal wave, souring her mood as she realized once again she was alone in her feelings for someone else. It seemed to be her lot in life to attract men who found themselves drawn to her appeal one moment, and then distracted by someone else the next. None of them ever wanted to stick around beyond a few weeks, some lasting even a few passionate months, but the end result was always the same.

Veronica Lodge was destined to be the woman no man took seriously anywhere other than between the sheets.

And yet, there had been something different about Sweet Pea that night that they had copulated on top of the bathroom sink. She supposed that’s why she had been so stuck on him, in addition to the memories of the wild way his fingers gripped her thighs as he plunged his cock deep inside her. It was the way he had looked into her eyes, the way he had whispered “Veronica” lustfully in her ear with that twinge of something sweet that she couldn’t quite put a name to.

And here he was, finally two feet away from her again, without a clue as to who she was or what they had done.

“Veronica,” she answered, a bit stiffer than intended. “Veronica Lodge. I’m Betty’s Maid of Honor.”

“Nice,” he replied casually, his eyes still pressed forward as they neared the end of the hallway. He pointed to a door on the left, heavily decorated with fake flower petals and a sign that read “B R I D E” in a string of sparkling gold letters.

“This is it.” He pointed to the door and watched as she took a step forward, placing her hand on the knob.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he answered as he backed up down the hall, eyes still on her. “Oh, and Veronica?”

She turned her head back to face him, lifting an eyebrow in response. She watched as he pointed to a door on the right side of the hallway.

“This is the men’s dressing room. Try not to get too lost.”

*****

The rehearsal dinner had gone off without a hitch, both Betty and Jughead glowing with excitement and joy as memories of their relationship flooded the projector screen during the slideshow presentation of their romance throughout the years. Veronica beamed beside her best friend, her smile wide and white as she melted into the reverie of what it might be like to love someone and be loved like the couple sitting next to her.

She barely noticed Sweet Pea and the churlish way he watched the pictures and videos play one-by-one, his arms crossed as if he were bored and forced to be present, but every now and then there would be a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

_Maybe he really does have a heart._

The dinner and picture display faded into cocktails and coffee before the two bridal parties went their separate ways, heading to different hotels for the night before the wedding. Veronica heard whispers from the groomsmen about taking Jughead out for one last night of bachelorhood, but she was perfectly content staying up late with her girlfriends, catching up with them on what she had missed out on being away from Riverdale for the past couple of years.

The bridesmaids and Betty sauntered around the bridal suite in silk pajama sets, Veronica’s a deep burgundy, and they worked through a series of facials and homemade pedicures while sipping from the three bottles of expensive champagne that Cheryl had provided. The night wrapped up around one am, Betty concluding that she needed her beauty rest before their eight am hair and make-up call, but Veronica found herself laying back in total silence thirty minutes later, listening to the easy breathing of her best friend beside her.

She couldn’t seem to let go of the disappointment that Sweet Pea didn’t remember her. She feared sleep at this point, worried another round of intense sex with him in her mind would transform into a nightmare tinged with humiliation and sheer embarrassment. Though she had cursed the dreams before, it was the lack of climax that left her so angry, not the memory of the sex, but now she felt the whole thing had been tainted. She had wasted years envisioning his fingers on and in her, and now she was alone once again in her thoughts.

Sleep eventually swept over her two hours later, making their early morning wake-up call a grim one. Her eyes wore shadows of little sleep, her skin not quite as rejuvenated in appearance as usual, but it was nothing a little strong coffee and a hot shower couldn’t fix. She did her best to cover the bags beneath her eyes with concealer and a light brush of highlight, and as she stepped into her bridesmaid gown, she had nearly convinced herself that the dream she had again of Sweet Pea last night never happened.

Getting through the wedding was another matter, however. She could try and deny herself the memory of his touch in her dreams, but his very real presence just steps away from her by the altar was harder to ignore. When it came time for the two of them to link arms and proceed behind the bride and the groom after the vows had commenced, Veronica thought she might jump out of her skin from nerves.

Taking pictures with him was another form of torture, her fantasies of what they might look like side by side under the frame of a photo, dressed formally with happy smiles on their faces, causing her cheeks to turn bright pink beneath the setting sun outside. She thought she saw him look at her and smirk, but she was far too busy trying not to seem like she was obviously checking him out to notice or confirm. The intoxicating scent that swept over his skin and suit made her feel a little tipsy.

The beginning of the reception back at the hotel went off without a hitch, thanks to the welcome addition of alcohol. Veronica tracked down a sparkling glass of champagne as soon as her feet touched down on the laminate floor of the reception hall, gulping back the bubbles in two swigs. She nursed the second glass as she settled in her assigned spot to the right of the bride.

Veronica had to admit that Betty had never looked more stunning and more in love. Her eyes glistened with joy and sparkled with happiness every time they met Jughead, whose own mirrored that of his new spouse. Veronica pushed back the twinge of jealousy, gratitude overwhelming her as she thanked the Heavens above that her well-deserving friend had found love at last.

When the time came for the couples to take to the dance floor, Veronica gathered up the courage to ask Sweet Pea for a dance, using the advantageous excuse that the other members of the bridal party were joining the bride and groom, but he declined, muttering that he “didn’t do dancing,” so she shrugged it off and tried not to act hurt.

_His fucking loss._

For the rest of the evening, Veronica did her best to ignore him, sauntering around the room with a flirty tongue, chatting up every available guy in the joint but Sweet Pea. There was a great part of her that wanted to make him jealous, her eyes peering up every so often to see if he was watching her flirt, but still there was another, more primitive motive behind to her behavior – she wanted to get laid.

It had been months since she had broken up with her ex Chuck, but the sting was still present when she thought about how quick it had been for him to move on to another girl. She hated how twisted up it got her to think that he might be fucking someone else while all she had were phantom touches and thrusts from a dream figure. It wasn’t that she missed Chuck, but the sex, the intimate caresses and grunts and moans haunted her senses. It had been too long since she had felt the _real_ touch of another person.

After the dancing had commenced, and Veronica had downed another three glasses of champagne, it was time to send Betty and Jughead off to their honeymoon destination. The crowd gathered outside the hotel lobby to toss flower petals and light sparklers as the couple dashed through the tunnel of cheers and hollers, whisking themselves away toward the airport for their flight, and Veronica felt an inch of sadness creep into her system.

She was alone tonight. Her best friend was gone. Cheryl had already snuck off halfway through the night with one of Jughead’s old friends from college. And Sweet Pea, the one guy whose attention she craved the entire night, seemed more interested in scowling in the corner than laying a single finger on her. She had the night to herself and she felt a little bummed.

She crept through the crowd and thought to head back into the reception area to smuggle a bottle of champagne back into her hotel room when suddenly a pair of large hands wrapped themselves around her waist from behind and yanked her into a dim hallway. She thought to scream, but her words were muffled by the heavy scent of cigarettes and soap, the low growl of a deep, familiar voice right beside her ear.

“I was wondering when we’d be alone.”

She felt the hands around her waist release slightly as she swiveled around to meet the hungry brown eyes of Sweet Pea, his tall frame slightly bent to be at her level. Her hands instinctively came up to press into his chest, her eyes searching his face for answers.

“What are you talking about?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “You don’t remember me? You don’t remember me fucking you against the sink in a bar bathroom years ago?”

She cleared the film of lust that had suddenly grown heavy in her throat. “I.. I.. of course I remember that. But I had no idea that you did.”

“How could I not?” He leaned in closer, his lips now a mere inch or two away from hers. “How could I not remember the way you purred in my ear when I was deep inside you?”

She swallowed and felt the tip of her tongue peek out to wet her anxious lips. His eyes darted down to her mouth, their color darkening even more from the already dim deserted hallway. “You’ve been acting this whole weekend like you’ve had no idea who I was. I was starting to think I was the only one who couldn’t let that night go.”

He watched as she bit her lower lip, her senses shifting from confused fear to playful excitement. “No fucking way, princess. There’s no way I could get that night out of my head, and _oh believe me_ baby, I’ve tried.”

She tilted her head to the side, her palms on his chest flexing inward to grip at the crisp white fabric of his shirt. “Then why have you been avoiding me this whole weekend? Why act like you don’t know me at all?”

He considered her question for a moment, hesitating to lean in and kiss her bitten lips. “Maybe I didn’t like the idea of getting into bed with Veronica Lodge and all that entailed. The members of my circle aren’t exactly the biggest fans of your father. But seeing you this weekend, remembering all the ways you felt beneath my fingers, the way you clenched around my cock, you’ve ignited a flame inside me, Veronica. And baby, I just want to fucking burn.”

Ignoring the concerns about her father, ignoring the stubborn way she wanted to push him aside from his previous treatment of her, Veronica threw all caution to the wind and forced herself forward, crashing her hungry lips into his with a thrill. He caught her body as his arms wrapped around her backside, pushing her groin into his as they deepened the kiss with wicked tongues and sinful whimpers.

Her body met the wall with a dull thud they both ignored, too frantic to get undressed and find the pleasure they had been missing for the past few years. His clever mouth wrenched itself from hers to nibble down her ample neckline, now decorated with puckers of pink and a thin sheen of sweat and spit from his kisses. The sweetheart neckline of her dress made it convenient for her to tug down for him, his lips brushing across the swell of skin there before his tongue darted beneath the line of her bra cup to tickle her pebbled nipple.

Her hands found themselves working towards the zipper line of his pants, pushing back the fold of fabric there to find the metal and yank downward. She needed to feel his cock, needed a reminder that the hot and heavy length of flesh in her palm was real and true and wanted her more than anything. When she found he was wearing nothing beneath his slacks, the memory of their first night together flooded her mind as she recalled that going commando was one of the hottest things about him.

He groaned against her breast as she pumped him up and down, still within the confines of his pants, a tiny part of her brain worried that they might still be caught by some random person ambling by that deserted part of the hotel. She was thankful that the night had already begun to wrap up, that several of the guests had already gone home by the time that Betty and Jughead decided to leave, but still there was a risk to pulling Sweet Pea’s cock out for all the world to see.

She had to wait until they were ready to be linked where she could obscure the locale of their union with the folds of her skirt. Judging by the way his hips rolled against her and the sounds he made while nibbling at her skin, she wouldn’t have to wait long.

His hands flew away from her back to drag down toward her thighs, lifting back up when he met with the hem of her dress. He pulled the silken fabric up, his deft fingers gliding across her skin until he found the thin lace of her panties.

“God, baby, you’re fucking soaked for me. It’s just like I remembered.” The crook of his index finger dipped inside her and the groan he made as his mouth met hers for a kiss nearly melted her bones. “Oh fuck, it’s _better_ than I remembered.”

His finger pumped in and out of her as her hand mirrored the same with his cock, both bringing each other near the brink before they simultaneously pulled away. In a silent phrase, they both knew with a single glance that they were done with foreplay and needed to fuck each other before they combusted in the hall.

Sweet Pea took over the reins with his slacks, pushing them downward a bit to release his thick, throbbing member into the space between them as she pulled up her dress and shoved her panties to the side. He stepped inward and nudged her opening with his fleshy tip, the weight of him already threatening to drown her in waves of frazzled nerves and anticipatory pleasure.

When he connected inside her, her back hitting the wall, his hips thrusting forward to the hilt, they both cried out in a heavy whispered moan, collectively filling the air between them with electric heat. It was like no time had elapsed, that they were no longer strangers replaying some memory that haunted them night after night, miles apart from each other.

“I’ve been dreaming about this for months,” he muttered into her ear as he pumped in and out of her in a frantic rhythm, his hand catching underneath her thigh to lift and open for him. The heat of his confession covered her brain like a fog, sweltering and hazy, as she fought to find her own words.

“Every night, I thought about what it felt like to have you inside me, filling me, fucking me with your thick fucking cock. I could feel every inch of you in my sleep, got wet just dreaming about the way you shoved your tongue into my mouth just as you were about to make me scream.”

“Christ, you’re so fucking filthy,” he moaned, pounding into her harder, faster. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck as he lifted her thighs up fully, her feet suspended off the ground as he pinned her to the wall with his weight. His hips rolled into hers like a crashing wave, a hurricane of sweat and sex and musk lingering between their conjoined bodies.

“I think about the way you made me cum, how I gushed all over your cock twice before you could finish.” Veronica wasn’t sure where this boldness had come from, perhaps caused by his sudden admittance of their shared sex dreams, but she was going to ride the wave regardless. “I get so fucking angry because I wake up every night with no release, aching for you.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” he smirked, gripping her thighs so hard to spread her wider for him, she knew she’d have bruises in the morning. “I bet I can still make you cum twice before me. Maybe I’ll go for three.”

She dug her nails into the back of his neck for purchase as she felt his cock rise to meet the challenge, pulsing inside her as he slammed into her harder. She bit her lower lip hard, tasting blood, but ignored the tang as she closed her eyes and found release for the first time. The floor beneath her felt like it was collapsing, the thin carpet melting away as her insides erupted in a swift burst of molten hot liquid. Her toes tingled and her blood raced fast as her heart beat wildly through their cadence, her orgasm the crescendo on top of a very fine song.

“Oh God, Sweet Pea,” she uttered through trembling lips, her brow creasing forward as he rocked against the sensitive spot of her clit. She could practically feel the way her tender folds squeezed and quivered around his throbbing cock.

“That’s that good pussy like I remember. Ugghh,” he groaned, tilting his head back to release the sound and open his throat. “You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had, Veronica.”

She was so grateful, she could almost cry. It had been years since being with Sweet Pea in any capacity had brought her relief, and now she was finally reaching her climax, his dick still buried inside her and working her guts to a pulp as he thrust in and out and through her.

“Oh, thank God,” she shuddered. “I’ve been dying to cum like that for so long.”

“No need to thank God, sugar. That was all me,” he teased and she nearly cursed his arrogant reply.

“So cocky…” she mumbled, her body finally starting to come down from its high.

“I love your choice of words,” he whispered, leaning in to find the lobe of her ear with his thick lips. He nibbled on her sensitive area there, a spot he had found so quickly the first time they had fucked, and she was amazed at how well he remembered the ins and outs of her body. It only aroused her more, her clit beginning to throb again, greedy for a second helping of earth-shattering release.

“You feel so good inside me,” she purred, her fingers working to soothe the skin at the base of his neck where she had etched her nails into the flesh. A few of his silky black strands found themselves locked within her gentle grasp and she curled the ends around the tips of her fingers.

“Nothing has ever felt this good, baby,” he growled back, his lips pressing against the column of her neck as he fought to gain control back over his body. She could feel the rhythm of his thrusts begin to turn out of sync, the beat off-kilter, and she knew he was nearing the edge.

“Cum inside me,” she tempted with a tender whisper, the caress of her fingers and her cunt soft and inviting. “I want to feel you deep and hot like I’ve been dreaming of.”

He groaned against her skin, his eyes closing as his teeth came out to scrap along her neck. “You haven’t cum twice yet. I never back down from a challenge. I refuse to eat my own words.”

“Well, you can always take me upstairs and eat me out instead.”

She felt his footing falter as he flinched against her, his knees nearly buckling, but still he held her up and continued to fuck her, his groans becoming louder and louder.

“Jesus….” he moaned.

“Jesus!” she cried.

And together they exploded around each other, a blinding white light filling the dim space around them as their eyelids clamped down and gave in to the mercy of their climax. She could feel his body shaking, knew hers was probably trembling just as bad, and together they clung through the next five thrusts that felt like ethereal eternity.

Nothing had ever felt this good. No memory, no dream, nothing could beat the sensation and magic of the real thing.

When they gathered their collective breath, and Veronica found her feet pressed against the carpeted hall again, they both righted their clothing, faces flushed and the air around them musky and hot.

“Remind me to get your fucking number this time,” he mumbled as he zipped up his pants.

“Don’t worry – there’s no way in Hell I’d forget.”

When they finally fixed their individual appearances, Sweet Pea looked down at her from his towering frame, running a hand through his sweaty black hair.

“Sorry I couldn’t get you to three, sugar. It wasn’t for lack of trying, though. Trust me.”

She smirked as her teeth found the corner edge of her bottom lip. “There’s about five leftover bottles of champagne just sitting around in the reception hall. Grab one and two glasses and come make it up to me?”

She tiptoed backwards in her heels, watching as his brow raised and his jaw slackened open. With a soft giggle and a wink, she held up her fingers to flash the number “304” for her room before she pivoted on her heel and swayed her hips suggestively toward the elevator at the end of the main hall.

She smiled to herself as the metal doors shut slowly, the elevator rising up to the third floor. Finally, Veronica wouldn’t have to spend the night without coming.


	4. "Untitled"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SweetVee smutty one shots and drabbles inspired by prompts or other random muses. Each chapter will be its own story, its own concept, its own theme surrounding the central ship of Sweet Pea x Veronica Lodge.
> 
> ***The author may change tags according to updates as they occur***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTES!!! This chapter is designated specifically for the OT3 pairing of Sweet Pea x Veronica Lodge x Fangs Fogarty. I have decided to make this chapter a "special edition" chapter as it is most definitely a smutty SweetVee one shot, it just includes a third party for part of it. If this isn't your thing, please please please do not read this chapter and then get a bad taste in your mouth for my writing or leave a negative comment. It takes a lot for a writer to put themselves out there in this kind of way, especially when it involves different kinks, so I ask you be a respectful reader and only read what you know you are capable of handling.
> 
> As a brief summary for this chapter, it involves Veronica planning a fantasy with her boyfriend Sweet Pea of being a prudish housewife, taking an evening stroll, and stumbling upon two catcallers who she decides to take home after they promise her an evening she'll never forget. This entire plan is _consensual_ without a doubt and will remain so throughout the entire threesome. There will be double penetration, creampie, gushing, blowjobs, some vulgar language, but the entire time everyone is aware of their role and aware that this has been planned. Again, I repeat, if any of the aforementioned seems unappealing to you, do not read this chapter. Skip it, and I promise there will be more SweetVee only chapters moving forward for you to read.
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns before reading this (or even after), please do not hesitate to reach out to me via tumblr and I can address those matters there without judgment or anger.
> 
> Now, without further ado, please enjoy this OT3 chapter that is probably some of the smuttiest shit I've ever written. And if you're into heavier kinks and would like to read the original, more "black label" version of this chapter, please reach out to me and I may be able to share it with you.
> 
> If you would like to submit a prompt for a one shot, please feel free to reach out to me on tumblr at elegantmoonchild!
> 
> I do not own the rights to the Archie Comics or Riverdale, and the content of this story is strictly from my own imagination.

**"Untitled"**   
  
  
  
  


“Oh God, Pea!” Veronica cried out, her perfectly manicured fingernails digging into the firm, sinewy back of her boyfriend Sweet Pea. She could feel every inch of his thick cock pounding into her from below, his body thrusting deeper and deeper into the warm depth of her pussy with every flex of his ass cheeks. 

 

“Fuck,” he grunted into her ear, his mouth nearly pressed fully against the pillow beneath her head, their bodies smashed so closely together it was hard to tell where they separated. 

 

The two of them had just come home from another night of pool and drinks at the Whyte Wyrm. What had started as a Serpent meeting soon turned into an evening of free-flowing booze and billiard hustling, a rendezvous for a job well done busting Ghoulie ass and chasing jingle jangle out of the Southside for another day. 

 

The gang had been in full celebration mode when Veronica arrived, her six-inch stiletto pumps clicking against the musty hardwood of the bar floor. One look at her from across the room, and Sweet Pea knew he had to get inside her, his cock twitching at the sight of her raised eyebrows perking up in his direction, her wet pink tongue darting out to dabble at the corner of her mouth.

 

After a few shots as a warm up, Veronica’s tightly curved ass was dancing little circles against his groin to the beat of “Rump Shaker,” Pea’s lap filled with her as he sat back and waited for his next turn at pool, but all he could think about was getting her home and getting down to their favorite mutual pastime -- fucking each other.

 

And now he was completely embedded, the tip of his cock stabbing her insides like a white hot knife, and she could feel the burn and stretch of his hard dick throbbing and engorged within her. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” he pleaded, his thrusts turning sloppier as he fought to reach the finish line. 

 

“I want you to fuck me harder,” she whined, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, bringing him closer. The groan she elicited from his lips with that little movement nearly had her tipping over the edge.  _ God _ , she loved hearing the sounds he made when he was inside her, fucking her.

 

“God damn,” he uttered, desperate to catch his breath but more desperate to nail her down into the bed. He could practically feel the crescent-shaped marks of her nails now embroidered into his back. 

 

“Not enough, Pea. Harder!” she yelled into his ear, the grip of her legs around his hips near deathly. In response, he cried out in her ear and thrust his right hand up to push off the wall above the headboard, his hips pistoning like a fast machine as he used the wall for leverage. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, showering the top of her scalp like sexual rain.

 

Her cries turned into shouts as she felt the light closing in around her before exploding behind her eyelids in a burst of sparks, her orgasm shooting up from her toes toward her spine as her cunt erupted around him, her climax oozing around him like a silk cocoon. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” he cursed, his groin slamming into her, his balls jammed against the space between her cunt and her ass as he shot his load deep within her like thick hot lead into a fire.

 

They both panted for what felt like hours before Sweet Pea finally broke free from the suction of his palm against the wall. He dropped his lips to her forehead to press a gentle kiss, his body rolling off of hers so they could lay side by side.

 

“Holy shit, babe. That was fucking electric.”

 

She nodded in agreement, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. “The fucking best.”

 

She scrambled to sit up for a moment to release the clasp of her bra from behind her back. They had been so quick to get down to business, she had neglected to remove all of her clothing, too anxious to feel him wrapped around her to give a shit. Everything between them was so passionate, so heightened and rushed. They had barely stumbled through the front door before he was picking her up and ripping open her button-down blouse, his mouth nibbling on the skin above her breasts hungrily.

 

Her fingers were still fumbling with the clasp, her flesh trembling from the peak of her orgasm, and she felt his deft fingers still her shaking skin as he chuckled. He took over for her and finished unclasping her bra, and she swiftly slipped the fabric from her chest and down her arms, tossing it somewhere off the side of the bed to land in the void beyond.

 

Now, they basked together in the afterglow as she came down to rest underneath his outstretched arm, her neck tucking into the crook of his bicep and chest. Her hand settled on his pecs as she slowly traced circles in the beads of sweat that clung to him, her pussy still quivering and pulsing beneath the bed sheets.

 

They sat silent for a moment, enjoying the quiet atmosphere surrounding their cuddle. She could feel the feather light touch of his fingers as his arm curled around to tickle her arm.

 

“Tonight was fun,” he mumbled softly into the night air, his other arm coming up to cradle the back of his head.

 

“That it was,” she purred, curling up even further into his side, waiting for sleep to catch her in its hazy web.

 

Sweet Pea stared up at the ceiling fan as it spun, his mind slipping into slumber, when a thought suddenly came across his mind.

 

“V, do you have any fantasies?”

 

Her eyebrows shot up at the randomness of his question, though surprise was quickly replaced by intrigue. “Like a sexual fantasy?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I mean, the sex we have now is fucking fantastic, don’t get me wrong, but have you ever wanted to try something different?”

 

Instantly, her mind drifted off back to the Wyrm, her thoughts centering on a certain Serpent that had bet against her boyfriend in a round of high-stakes pool. He had lost, of course. No one ever won a bet against Sweet Pea. But he had still looked so good losing, his taut muscles bulging against the material of his crisp leather jacket, the thin cut of his hair fading from the sides of his scalp in meticulous fashion. She could sense his burning brown eyes dancing across her skin the whole night, could see the way his tongue would dart out and trace a line along his thin lips when his gaze caught the sway of her hips. 

 

There was one fantasy Veronica Lodge had dreamt of, but she had never dared say it to Sweet Pea, worried he would fly into a jealous rage. He was never the angry type to her face, but she could feel his sneer and bodily tension when he caught another man looking her up and down. If she told him what she fantasized about, especially when it involved one of his closest friends, she thought it might only end in ashes.

 

However, there might be no other time to take advantage of his sex-dazed mind.

 

“Maybe,” she responded, her word drifting off suggestively. 

 

“Go on,” he encouraged, his body readjusting under the weight of her arm across his chest.

 

She hesitated for a moment, fear still lingering on the edge of her mind, before finally breaking free from the chains of modesty. She twisted her torso up to settle her forearms on his chest, her chin resting over the skin there to peer up into his curious brown eyes.

 

“Promise you won’t get mad?”

 

His brow furrowed, but still he persisted. “Hell no. Just tell me.”

 

She bit her bottom lip, catching the way his eyes darkened a shade. She could almost feel the twitch of his cock beneath her stomach. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to try something… dangerous. As if I were a single woman or a lowly housewife walking down the street alone and someone catcalls me and I take him home. That’s not crazy, right?”

 

He quickly cleared his throat from the lust clogging up his voice. “No, not at all. Like having sex with a stranger?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered quickly, happy he didn’t look at her like she was nuts. On the contrary, she could feel his arousal growing beneath her and she had to laugh at how fucking easy it was to turn him on. They were like animals together. 

 

“And one more thing,” she continued, her pulse racing a mile a minute as she teetered on the edge of her thoughts. “I… I kind of want it to involve two men.”

 

His brow really lifted then and she worried he would strike her request down immediately. When he didn’t, and instead began to deepen his tracings along her arm, she eased into his body a little further. 

 

“Any thoughts on who’d you’d want to make our third?”

 

She bit her lip again. “Fangs…?”

 

He took a beat to process her request.  _ She had seriously thought about this _ , he thought. And now he had to consider whether he could share his girlfriend with his best friend. 

 

He’d certainly seen the way Fangs looked at Veronica. He wasn’t a fool. Any man would be a lunatic not to think she was sexually appealing in any light, her curvy Latina body even more sensuous and stunning with every step she took. However, in his blood ran a thick possessive streak, and the thought of having another man stick his cock inside his woman typically made his blood boil and cook. 

 

He could see in her eyes, however, the dreamy haze of lust, the prospect of his dick and that of his admittedly attractive friend pummeling her from all holes, and he was at a loss to turn her down. He could never say no to Veronica. 

 

“I think,” he began, and she tensed up in anticipation. “I think if I ask Fangs if he’d be down, he’d be hard-pressed to say no.” 

 

She squealed with excitement, her lips immediately assaulting his before they went for round two, their cries drowning out the night as fucked each other to sleep.

 

\--------------

 

 

And so they made a plan and set a date. It turned out Sweet Pea had been correct — Fangs needed minimal persuading. The only part he needed convincing of was the belief that Sweet Pea wouldn’t kick his ass immediately afterward. They devised the particulars to avoid any potential boundary violations, worked out the details to ensure a fine evening of hard fucking for everyone involved. 

 

Veronica agreed, albeit strongly encouraged, all sorts of vulgarity. She had been riding that high horse for so long, she wanted to know how it felt being at the mercy of two wild strangers, playing the prude wrecked by a night of hard fucking, a secret fantasy of sexual degradation she had never voiced to anyone. She knew she could trust Sweet Pea, though. He was the love of her life and she knew his twisted mind knew no bounds, as long as she was protected and agreeable. 

 

She decided any hole was fair game, and immediately Sweet Pea began to shamelessly attempt to grab her ass in their living room, remarking on how he wanted to be the first to “plow that back field,” but Veronica was insistent that their night with Fangs be the first time that territory was explored. 

 

“As long as I get first dibs on that ass, I’m cool. I can wait.”

 

“Good boy,” she purred, and they put a pause on their plans as they proceeded to fuck on the plush gray loveseat.

 

When the night finally arrived, Veronica’s body buzzed with anticipation and excitement. She made sure to dress the part, clad in a tight silk black dress that flared out just above her knees, a pair of black Agent Provocateur underwear and push-up bra underneath, her tits on fine display as she strutted about the city sidewalk on a late April evening, treading along in kitten heels, her hair falling about her face in loose curls. Her signature pearl necklace dangled around her neck, the perfect pairing to the fake diamond ring attached to her left ring finger. 

 

She mindlessly hummed to herself as her hand came up to cling to the strap of her purse, thin like the strap of her dress, that dangled from her bare shoulder, counting down the seconds in her mind, waiting for her boyfriend and his gangbanger best friend who were posted up just a block away to hoot and holler and grab her attention before she took them back to her apartment for the hard kind of fucking she had been  _ dreaming _ about. 

 

She rounded the corner of 5th and Lexington and dread filled her stomach.  _ They were late and nowhere to be seen.  _ She was beginning to worry that maybe Sweet Pea had backed out of the deal. 

 

Suddenly, from across the street, two pairs of feet stomped in her direction, accompanied by a loud whistle and a throaty chuckle. 

 

“Where you going, sexy lady?” shouted a loud male voice, laced with tease and danger. When she focused on the men heading in her direction, she noticed they were both burly and decked out in leather jackets, their eyes looking as severe and lethal as the yellow pair etched on their backs. Their faces were mostly concealed by the shadows in between the street lamps, the brief glare giving her a glimpse of their appearance. One was exceptionally tall and she felt a thrill roll down her spine, the part of her not playing a role excited at the prospect of her boyfriend taking her in every which way.

 

The shorter of the two males stopped in his tracks, visibly eyeing her up and down, his teeth capturing his bottom lip as he took in her barely dressed attire.

 

“Well, what do we have here?”

 

“Looks like we have a woman here walking all alone at night. Don’t you know there are bad men all around, wanting to do bad things to women like you?”

 

Veronica felt her body erupt in goosebumps, her tongue subconsciously dipping out of her mouth to trace along her upper lip.

 

“Looks like she’s looking for some fun, Sweet Pea. I don’t think she’d have her tits out like that for just anybody.”

 

Veronica, ever the dramatic actress, attempted to cover her breasts pillowing up from the top of her dress. “You perverts need to take a hint. I’m not interested.”

 

She attempted to sidestep around Sweet Pea, who now stood in her way, but he cut her off with 

his towering frame.

 

“Woah, where are you going, baby?” Sweet Pea retorted and he stepped in closer toward her. She began to retreat, taking a step back away from him, but she ended up bumping into Fangs, whose broad chest stopped her in her tracks.

 

“I’m trying to get home. My husband is out of town and I don’t want to be out too late.”

 

“What man in their right mind would ever leave a fine piece like you all alone in a city like this?”

 

“He’s a very important man…” she trailed off, playing the part of disappointed and disenchanted wife. “He’s away all the time.”

 

“That can’t be fair for you,” Sweet Pea cooed seductively, leaning in to get a whiff of her perfume. “A dime like you deserves all the love and attention, and there can’t be a single man alone who could give it to you.”

 

“And lucky for you, there are two men right here who are willing to give you just what you deserve,” Fangs continued, his hands coming up to stroke the sides of her arms. 

 

Veronica hesitated for a moment, leaning into the role of shy yet curious housewife out and about on a lonely night, internally seeking out something impulsive to do. She licked her lips as her mind played out the scenes to come, the fantasy of them both following her into her apartment before promptly ripping off her clothes and making her see stars. 

 

“I guess what my husband doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” she smiled slyly and both men smirked and nodded their heads slowly. 

 

“Then let’s go back to your place, show you in your husband’s bed what you’ve been missing out on.”

 

The trio hastened the remaining block to Veronica’s apartment, both pairs of hands grabbing at her from behind. She could feel the firm palms of her boyfriend clutching and squeezing the cheeks of her ass, and she remembered his excitement at the prospect of plundering the hole there for the first time. Immediately, her body shivered. 

 

When they broke through the threshold of her front door, Sweet Pea pushed back the straps of her dress and yanked the fabric down, leaving her exposed in her lace bra and panties. He scooped her up and tossed her over her shoulder, eliciting a squeal from her anxious lips before he swatted her bottom with a gentle clap. 

 

They then hastened toward the back of the apartment, Fangs quickly in tow, where the master bedroom resided. Sweet Pea threw her body on the bed and she felt herself bounce softly on the mattress, her palms pinned to the sheets. 

 

“What are you going to do to me? What will my husband think if he finds out?”

 

“I don’t give a fuck what he thinks,” Sweet Pea sneered, his hand coming down to unzip his jeans. Her eyes were suddenly glued to the way he pulled down the metal, danger and mystery lurking in his stare as he towered over her from the side of the bed. 

 

“We’re gonna fuck that little cunt of yours until you can’t walk anymore. We’re gonna make you feel so good. Are you ready for this, princess?”

 

Veronica’s eyes shot up to meet his, her body thrumming with the desire from his use of her pet name in their little game. 

 

Even if this got a little sloppy and the lines between reality and fantasy got a little blurred, none of it mattered. She knew she was in for a full-on treat regardless, and she couldn’t fucking wait. 

 

She nodded slowly, watching as the shade of his brown eyes darkened like midnight. 

 

Beside Sweet Pea, Fangs was already beginning to yank down the hem of his jeans, leaving himself clad in nothing but a t-shirt, black boxers, and the leather jacket. Veronica could see the outline of his cock pressing against the material and her mouth began to water. 

 

“You’re just aching for this dick, you’re practically salivating.”

 

“Want to mouth fuck that cock, baby girl?” Sweet Pea taunted, pointing at Fangs. “He’s gonna make you  _ gag _ on that cock.” 

 

Veronica’s eyes dashed back and forth from her boyfriend to his accomplice, her body trembling with need as she prepared herself for the ecstasy to come. 

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

And just like that, Veronica felt a long slide of desire ooze out of her aching pussy, her panties surely glistening with the product of her arousal. 

 

She planted her palms on the mattress, her knees digging into the sheets as she looked up at them both with pleading eyes. 

 

“Please be gentle with me.”

 

Sweet Pea felt his cock twitch at the sight of her innocent doe eyes preparing for ruin. “We’ll do as we please, baby girl, but trust me when I say you won’t regret it. We’ll make you feel  _ real _ good.”

 

Veronica tore her gaze away, aiming it toward Fangs as he stepped up, hand over cock as he stroked himself through his boxers. He sent one last look for permission in the direction of his friend, and when Sweet Pea nodded approvingly, Veronica watched in awe as Fangs slipped his hand passed the hem of his boxers to pull his dick out. 

 

It was just above average and  _ fucking thick.  _ She never expected his cock to be monstrous, but her expectations were taken by surprise as she sized up his girth. Initially, she felt apprehension, worried about how painful he would feel tearing past her ass when the time came, but then she felt excitement. 

 

If Veronica Lodge was going to attempt anything, it wasn’t going to be halfway. 

 

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours,” he commanded as he undressed and she complied, her perky pink lips forming an “O” for him to slip inside. 

 

“Now wet them,” he instructed. She did as she was told, her tongue slipping out to trace a wet line along the surface until her lips were glistening and inviting. 

 

“That’s a good girl,” he admired. “Now suck my cock.”

 

He stepped forward and placed the tip at the entrance of her mouth but she was too excited and gave in too quickly, her body tipping forward to bring him fully past her lips, her veil of resistance immediately slipping away.

 

“Oh fuck, she was really wanting that good dick,” Sweet Pea commented as he watched his girlfriend envelope his friend’s member with her mouth, the same mouth that kissed him goodnight, goodbye, and hello every day. He knew there should be a part of him that was turned off by it, but the sight of her bobbing up and down on Fangs’ cock, her eyes looking up at him from a few feet away, only made his dick feel that much more painfully aroused.

 

When she took Fangs fully into her mouth, her lips pressing down gently around the base of his length, Fangs felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. He had been secretly dreaming about this moment since he had first met Veronica, but he knew the rule -- once she was with another Serpent, she was  _ completely hands off. _

 

Now, looking down at her black hair swooshing around her face as she sucked him off, he couldn’t help but feel like somehow he would be using up all the luck for the rest of his life on this one moment.  _ God damn, her mouth felt good _ . He could only assume her pussy would feel next to heavenly.

 

Sweet Pea couldn’t take being a bystander anymore, practically itching out of his skin to fuck her. He pulled his pants down until they reached his ankles, quickly stepping out of the legs as his fully erect cock sprang up and down with every bit of movement he made. He made quick work of the rest of his clothes, shoving the leather jacket toward the other side of the room in his haste. His eyes were glued to her, watching every lick and suck with heavily aroused eyes, and in his mind he could only imagine how fucking wet she must be right now.

 

He climbed on top of the bed, crawling behind her to pose tall on his bent knees.

 

“Let’s see what this chick’s got going on back here.” His finger traveled up the back of her thigh, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth, which in turn caused Fangs to groan, the vibration of her lips around him sending shivers down his spine.

 

“God damn, this mouth is so fucking good.”

 

Sweet Pea’s finger swept across the soft mound protruding from her black panties, her slit practically soaking the fabric with thick drops of her juices.

 

“She’s fucking soaked, Fangs. Think I should fuck her, see how wet she really is?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Fangs grunted through thrusts, his hips pushing back and forth as his cock went in and out of Veronica’s mouth. He placed both hands on her head, folding his fingers around her scalp to grip her as she continued to suck him off.

 

Sweet Pea quickly yanked down the fabric of her panties, ripping a bit of the lace, and he heard Veronica’s quick sound of resistance as she tried to turn her head at the sound. He knew she was going to be pissed at him for ruining some of her best panties.

 

“Eyes forward,” he commanded, and she quickly snapped her head back forward, returning to her previous sucking off of his best friend.

 

Sweet Pea fingered the tip of his cock, smearing the bit of precum from his thumb onto her asshole. He considered going in deep, but didn’t want to start the night with the big finale. Instead, he brought his cock forward and shoved it hard into her pussy.

 

_ Fuck, she was so God damn wet. _ He didn’t think Veronica had ever been this drenched, her juices echoing around the room in a harsh squishing sound as he pounded into her. 

 

Together, he and Fangs worked their train, simultaneously fucking her, the orchestra of their moans and groans bouncing off the wall in a cacophony of sexual sound. Veronica had never felt so supercharged and fired up, her body aching with a need she had never experienced. Though her sex life with Sweet Pea was far from dull, this whole ordeal was something new entirely, and she had a feeling she was in for so much more.

 

The delights of rough fucking had her mind  _ screaming _ in anticipation.

 

She swirled her tongue around Fangs’ cock, his girth nearly filling her mouth whole. His skin tasted sweet, oddly enough, almost like it had been kissed with some sort of cologne or fragrance. His entire body smelled good, coming closer and closer with every thrust as she hollowed out her cheeks for suction. 

 

He was still a little too nervous to make eye contact with her, but she’d break him of that habit fast.

 

Quickly, she popped him out of her mouth, trying to enhance the mood again with another plea to go slow. When Fangs slapped the side of her face with his hard dick, grabbing her by the chin with his hand and shoving it back inside her mouth for a faster fuck, she felt her eyes roll back in glee.

 

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum,” he muttered, his eyes clenching tight as he continued to pump between her plump lips. Veronica readied herself for his load, her throat open, prepared to swallow. 

 

_ It was one of her favorite fucking things. _

 

“Give her all you’ve got, Fangs,” Sweet Pea muttered, his hands gripping her hips as he pounded her from behind. The pressure of her quivering folds around his cock was sending him into overdrive, ready for Fangs to finish so he could move at his own pace and fuck her into oblivion. 

 

Finally, Fangs looked down at her, boosted up by a sudden surge of confidence as he realized he was about to spill himself inside her willing mouth. “You ready to swallow all this cum?”

 

Veronica shook her head, trying to get into the role of prudish housewife, but all her mind could think was  _ yes, yes, yes. _

 

“Too fucking bad,” he whispered throatily as he shoved his hips forward and shot his hot cum into her mouth and down her throat. She fought against her inclination to gag, quickly adjusting her throat to suck back some of the cum to swallow. 

 

“That’s a good little girl,” he whispered as he watched her gargle and devour his hot seed. He could tell Sweet Pea was waiting for him to slip out of her mouth so he could fuck her hard, but he wanted a few precious seconds to watch her mouth squeeze and loosen around the now limp skin of his cock.

 

When he finally retreated, her lips releasing him with a gentle pop, he took a step back and watched as Sweet Pea continued to pound her backside, wasting no time as he nailed her with several fast, sharp thrusts of his hips.

 

Fangs settled back on the carpet, his feet planted against the ground so he could get a good view of her tits jiggling with every shove of Sweet Pea deeper in her pussy, their bodies rocking so fast the bed was squeaking violently. 

 

“Are you going to cum for me, baby girl?” Sweet Pea shouted, his mind going mad at the feel of her walls closing in tightly around his throbbing cock. He wanted her to cum first, desperate for her to get that orgasm she craved.  _ This was all for her, after all. His baby. _

 

“Are you going to cum for some random stranger fucking you in your husband’s bed? Huh? You gonna cum?” He was doing his best to restrain himself, his cock aching for release, but he could feel she was so near, all it took was one simple flick of her clit with his thumb and forefinger before she was crashing around him, squeezing him so tight he nearly collapsed forward. 

 

“Good girl,” he encouraged, her pussy pulsing around him like a wildly malfunctioning machine, livewires shooting from her folds to her toes. “You ready for some stranger to cum inside your pussy? Think your husband would be happy about that?”

 

She shook her head, though her chin fell limply, her body experiencing a round of severe orgasmic aftershocks. “Please don’t cum inside me!”

 

“Too fucking bad,” he replied through gritted teeth. “It’s gonna be a big fucking load too.”

 

He then pushed harder, his dick shooting his willowy threads of hot cum deep inside her. 

 

She cried out as she could feel him cumming within, her pussy suddenly burning hot with their mixed liquids as he thrust into her one last time. With bravado, Sweet Pea landed a hard smack on her ass cheek, and she jumped forward, the yelp escaping her lips with the air of surprise.

 

“Fuck, that was good. But we’re not finished yet, baby. Stand up.”

 

She could barely move, her palms and wrists aching from holding herself up while he had been pounding himself into her. He slid off the bed beside her and grabbed her by the waist.

 

“I said get up. It’s time for round two and we’re not done showing you what you’ve been missing out on. There’s no way your husband can make you feel this hot.” 

 

She scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping on the panties that had been bunched up around her knees. She slipped them from her ankles and stood on shaky legs by the foot of the bed. Her breasts were still covered by her push-up bra, the supple cups of her flesh rising with every anxious breath. 

 

Fangs continued to watch from the ground as Sweet Pea slid behind Veronica, pushing her body forward to put her body further on display.

 

“You’re gonna cum all over this carpet, princess. I want to hear you scream for help when you gush, you got that?” He chuckled lightly into her ear and she could feel the semi-hard flesh of his cock rest against her backside.

 

His fingers danced around the curve of her hip, settling on the damp surface of her pussy, his digits slipping past her entrance to find her gooey channel seeping out around him. 

 

“Oh man, you’re sopping wet. You like feeling my fingers fuck your cunt, don’t you?” He pushed another finger in, three knuckle deep inside her as he pumped in and out. She groaned at the stretch, her head tilted back against his collarbone as he drove his fingers further into her.

 

Fangs started to feel his cock harden again at the sight of her trembling and half-naked in front of him, her pussy glistening as Sweet Pea dug out her juices for him to see.

 

“Why don’t you give Fangs a little show to jerk off to? Show him how wet this little pussy can get.”

 

She moaned as she watched Fangs lock his gaze on her dripping cunt, his hand instinctively reaching for his erect cock, stroking the length up and down as Sweet Pea continued to finger fuck her in front of him.

 

“Take that bra off, baby. Show him your tits.” 

 

Veronica reached back with two shaky hands to undo the clasp of her bra, her body bowing back into his chest as his fingers played her from a different angle. When she finally slipped the material from her body, her two tan tits perky and her nipples erect, she could see Fangs visibly gulp, his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing up and down the column of his neck.

 

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride watching another man get off on the sight of his woman, naked and sopping wet for show. His jealous streak was replaced with one of competition, his girl one no one could compare to with the naughty flair of her hips and the luscious slit between her legs that was now on full display for his friend.

 

_ Envy me _ , he thought, his fingers pulsing faster into his girlfriend, driven by the mad urge to have her come apart in front of Fangs.

 

His strokes became more prominent, speedier as Fangs watched Sweet Pea slip one of three fingers out of Veronica to rub on the sensitive nub of her clit, the little bead of flesh wriggling before him, controlled by the forceful ministrations of his tall and powerful best friend. Veronica thrashed about, but Sweet Pea held her tight against him, his other hand coming up to grip one of her breasts painfully.

 

“Come on, fall apart. Cum all over me with that wet cunt.” He tugged hard on her nipple and she nearly shouted out his name.

 

Suddenly, Sweet Pea’s fingers began to pulse madly into her in short spurts, her body convulsing forward as he bent her over slightly to push into her from a different angle. She felt her knees nearly buckle beneath her, his digits racing wildly inside her like a train off the rails, spiraling into insanity as her toes dug into the carpet.

 

“Gush, baby, gush. Cum all over my fingers for Fangs. Give him the best fucking show in town.”

 

She felt her eyes roll back in her skull as another wave of hot electricity shot through her system, emanating from her core and spreading wildly to each limb and each appendage as a sudden wave of liquid escaped her cunt, dripping out of her in thin spills to run down her thighs and seep into the carpet.

 

The boys both erupted in a simultaneous guttural cheer of “Yeeeeaahhhh” as she continued to gush all over Sweet Pea’s fingers, his digits digging into her for more until she felt she had been emptied completely. Her body felt limp, wanting to give way to the liquid feeling of her bones in her limbs, but the two men had other plans. 

 

Sweet Pea held her tight against his chest, both hands now resting on her tits, as Fangs hopped up on both feet and crossed to where they stood. With one fast movement, he gripped her hips from the front and shoved his hard cock inside the still cumming channel of her pussy.

 

“Jesus,” Fangs groaned. “She’s still cumming.”

 

“Make her cum again, brother. Make her cum all over you.”

 

Fangs began to pound her from the front, his cock angling deep into her as his hips moved up to quicken his thrusts, reaching further into her to feel every inch possible of his cock covered in her throbbing walls.

 

“Fuck, she’s so tight,” he uttered from clenched teeth. He was right. Fucking Veronica’s pussy did feel like Heaven, her fluttering walls beating against his cock like gentle waves crashing against the shore. 

 

Sweet Pea watched from over her shoulder as Fangs’ cock continued to collide with her cunt, pushing up into her as he grunted with each thrust. Deciding to break the wall of fantasy for a brief moment, Sweet Pea leaned down to lick the lobe of Veronica’s ear.

 

“He’s really loving your pussy, baby. I bet you’re really loving this too,” he whispered.

 

Veronica groaned and tossed her head back again to land on the crook of his shoulder and neck. He took that moment to lean in and bite down gently along the nape there, soothing away the sting with a long stroke of his tongue.

 

“Now your God damn husband will know somebody else was fucking his wife tonight.”

 

Veronica could only shut her eyes and give in to the sensation of ecstasy rippling through her. Sweet Pea’s hands were working their magic on her nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and forefingers like he was sorting through cash, quick concentrated flicks on the flesh there. He would tug and pinch, leaving them plump and red and completely aroused.

 

He removed a hand from one of her tits, making room for Fangs to lean in and take the pebbled flesh into his mouth to suck. Sweet Pea then released her other breast, his palms sliding down her body to mold against the curve of her ass. His thumbs separated along the crack and he pulled her ass cheeks apart.

 

He brought one finger up to her mouth. “Suck it.”

 

Veronica took the digit into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the surface, getting it wet with her moist saliva. 

 

“That’s a good girl,” he replied, bringing the damp finger down to press at her ass entrance. He could feel her naturally tense up at his probing, but still he pushed forward.

 

“Open up, baby. We’ve got to get you warmed up for the big show. We’re not leaving until I’ve had that sweet little asshole.”

 

Veronica’s chin dipped low as she released another long groan, her ass suddenly filled with the pressure of his finger, warring against the incredibly pleasurable feeling of Fangs’ heavy cock pounding her from the front.

 

Fangs brought a hand up to grip her free breast, his mouth now working on the other nipple. Her skin was so supple and tasted of vanilla cream. He was completely enthralled in the experience, fighting to hold back his control so he wouldn’t cum too soon inside her. 

 

When Sweet Pea had told him of their plan, they had assured each other that all parties were clean and Veronica was on birth control, giving opportunity for one of her biggest requests -- she wanted both men to cum inside her. At first, Sweet Pea was reluctant to this suggestion, his jealous streak flaming red like a welt on the skin, but after she promised more than once that it was a purely sexual request and nothing more, he relented. 

 

And now Fangs was about to get the opportunity to shoot his load into one of the sexiest women he had ever seen step foot in the Whyte Wyrm, and that fact was driving him wild.

 

Sweet Pea continued to push in and out of her ass with his finger, getting just passed the first knuckle before her thighs and cheeks pressed hard around his digit. 

 

“You’ve got to open up, baby. Stretch this little asshole out for my big cock.”

 

“I don’t think I can hold it much longer, SP,” Fangs warned, his eyes closing as he tried to fight back a wave of climax.

 

“Jesus, dude. You just started fucking her.”

 

“Yeah but her cunt feels so God damn amazing.”

 

Sweet Pea leaned in again to whisper in her ear. “You hear that, precious? That little drenched pussy is amazing to fuck. I think it’s time I had a little taste of you too.”

 

Sweet Pea instructed Fangs to lay down flat on his back on the bed. He slid out of Veronica, his cock glistening with her juices, still erect and bobbing as he flopped down on the mattress. Sweet Pea slapped Veronica’s ass and barked at her to get on top of Fangs and start fucking him.

 

He watched as Veronica slid down Fangs’ length and began to rise over his cock, taking him in inch by inch. Sweet Pea palmed his dick, the skin already taut with one long vein bulging with arousal. 

 

“Bend over,” he commanded, pressing his palm to her back to push her forward. When she leaned in, Fangs reached up with his mouth and took a nipple in between his lips.

 

Sweet Pea reached up with his free hand and spit into the center, gathering enough saliva to moisten his stiff cock. He stepped forward, her asshole exposed and inviting, her cheeks spread apart slightly due to the angle of her body. He pushed one cheek further back to open her up more and he closed his eyes as he brought the tip to her entrance.

 

“Hold tight, baby. I can’t wait to pound this little ass.”

 

He slipped past the tight barrier, the suction nearly blinding, the tightness more powerful than taking someone’s virginity as her body nearly caved him on him.

 

“Oh fuuuccckkk,” he groaned, her moan of pain joining his in a collection of sharp sinful sexual noises that echoed around the room. 

 

“This God damn hole is so God damn tight. You feel amazing, baby. I bet your husband never fucked you here.”

 

Sweet Pea brought both hands up to land on her ass as he looked down and watched her tight hole take him in bit by bit. When he pulled out to thrust, he could only pull out a certain amount before he was tugged back in by the pressure of her body, and it felt fucking glorious.

 

Veronica could feel both men, both cocks, shoving into her hotly. It took a minute, but once the ensemble found their rhythm, she could immediately feel the stirrings of another intense orgasm just on the edge of the mountain peak. 

 

“Oh Christ,” she cried, her toes beginning to tingle. She felt the sharp sting of Sweet Pea’s hand on her bare ass, enhancing her climax as it shot through her system in a wavy haze of sin.

 

“That’s right, baby. Fucking cum all over these dicks.”

 

“God, you feel so good,” Fangs uttered, his eyes looking up to watch her fall apart above him, her eyes clenched together while her mouth formed a perfect “O.” 

 

“Oh shit,” she hissed, her body thrumming with another aftershock as it coursed through her veins like electricity. 

 

Sweet Pea could feel the brush of Fangs’ balls against his own as he sunk lower and began to fuck deeper into her ass, but he didn’t care. Every thought he had imagined when he dreamt how this would feel could not compare. This was the tightest hole he had ever fucked and  _ God damn _ , was she the best woman he had ever met. He never expected the person he loved so much to be just as much of a closet freak as he was.

 

The thought of her aching for this all those years before him, touching herself as she thought about two cocks pounding her at the same time, it drove him to nail her faster, his mind blinded with images of her pussy exposed between her fingers, dripping wet and aching with desire. Everything about Veronica was intoxicating. Even the thought of her got his cock hard, and he felt like the luckiest man getting to fuck her like he was, knowing still at the end of the night she’d be wrapped up in his arms, whispering “I love you.”

 

Veronica cried out little whimpers as they both continued to stroke in and out of her in quick hard thrusts, her pitch raising with every moan and every deepening of the angle of their dicks inside her. She could just feel her body begin to give way to another orgasm and she didn’t know how she was going to survive what else they had in store for her.

 

This was beyond anything she had ever imagined in her wildest dreams. Not only was her incredibly sexy boyfriend with the cock she practically worshipped fucking her in the one spot she secretly craved, but now his desirable and dangerous friend had his dick shoved deep inside her cunt, his eyes squinting as she could feel his thrusts losing control.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Fangs warned, his hips pistoning up and back in an irregular rhythm. 

 

“Ugh, me too,” Sweet Pea groaned, his hands coming back down to smack and grip both of her bouncing ass cheeks.

 

Veronica was also teetering on the edge, falling face first into the hard surface of climax as she erupted around Fangs’ cock just as he was thrusting up and shooting his cum inside her. Sweet Pea dug his fingers into her backside as she felt him lose control, her asshole suddenly erupting in a wave of scorching hot liquid. 

 

They both took a minute to catch their breaths and she could feel them both pulse with the last bit of blood flow inside her before they both slid out. Sweet Pea reached around her waist again to yank her off the bed. 

 

“You want to taste that pussy, Fangs?”

 

The other man rolled off of the bed to join them at the foot. “Hell yeah.”

 

Sweet Pea shoved Veronica back onto the bed before he joined her, kneeling behind her head, his limp cock dangling just above her eyes. He reached down to find her wrists and he pulled them above her hand, gripping them tight between his calloused palms.

 

“She’s all yours, Fangs. Now spread those legs, baby. Let him feast on that cunt. Let him taste you like no man has tasted you before.”

 

Fangs dove right in, stepping forward to kneel by the edge of the bed, his tongue wasting no time finding her wet core quivering for him,a veritable buffet of mouthwatering folds and trembling puffy lips. When he slipped inside her, the tip of his tongue probing her gooey entrance, she let out a long slow moan into the space around them.

 

“Oh yeah,” Sweet Pea muttered, his eyes glued to the action beneath him at the foot of the bed. His best friend currently had his tongue deep inside his girlfriend’s aching cunt while her legs thrashed about, her ankles coming together behind Fangs’ head to hold her control in place. He could tell she was verging on another orgasm, little whimpers escaping her lips like tiny, desperate prayers.

 

His cock was already getting hard again, a true marathon man. One look at Veronica’s glistening sex and he was a goner, his mind instantly lost to the dark cavernous well of lethal lust. He was a man with an endless appetite, a straggler constantly starved and never getting enough to eat. 

 

As he knelt above her, contemplating the ways to get inside her, he felt a light tickle along the underside of his balls. Swiftly looking down, he caught the hungry brown eyes of his girlfriend looking up at him, her pretty pink tongue poking out from her perky mouth to lap at him as he dangled above her.

 

“Oh, I get it. Want to suck on my balls, princess?” He waited for her quick nod. “Alright then. Here you go.”

 

He lowered himself further onto the bed, settling his ass down on his heels and his balls against her open, inviting lips. Her tongue immediately began to dance along the flesh, warm spit against his heavy sack.

 

He bit his bottom lip as his head tilted back, his eyes closed at the sensation of her mouth enveloping him from below. 

 

By her feet, Fangs was continuing his oral assault, his lips now sucking on the thick nub of flesh that trembled lightly. He wiggled his tongue along her clit, a finger dipping inside her entrance to push further in, fucking her as his mouth nibbled on her outer lips. He reached down to stroke his cock, already incredibly hard and fighting for release.

 

When Veronica finally came around his mouth, her arousal leaking out of her in thick, gooey waves, Fangs took his time lapping her up, sucking back and swallowing all she had while his hot spit mixed inside her.

 

Sweet Pea could feel his cock throb and twitch as she nibbled and pecked at his balls, her wrists still held above her head in his grip. She looked utterly at his mercy, yearning for more and groaning as the mist of her orgasm simmered along her skin and through her system. He longed for the same release, and when he looked up and met Fangs’ eyes, they both nodded. 

 

Sweet Pea backed away and settled back in a seated position on the bed. “Get in my lap, baby. Come ride my cock.” 

 

Veronica twisted around and crawled toward him, her perky tits in plain sight as her hands and knees danced across the sheets. She scrambled to climb into his lap, her arms naturally coming around to wrap behind his neck out of habit as her pussy slid down his erect cock. 

 

They both groaned together at the feel of their union, all of the events before simple foreplay leading to the moment when she could feel him buried within her, their lips joined in hasty kisses. 

 

He wouldn’t allow her to fully press lip to lip, still trying to play the role of random stranger rather than loving boyfriend, but he was yearning to feel her mouth on his. He let her press her lips against his open mouth in a feather light touch, revealing the cavern of their mouths to each other as they moaned with every thrust of his cock inside her. 

 

Behind her, Fangs crawled onto the bed and settled with his legs spread flushed behind her. Without warning, he pulled her bottom back toward him with a swift grip around her hips, his hand leading his dick straight to her asshole. She felt him surge forward and charge into her from the back, and together the two men continued to fuck her with an even, sensuous tempo.

 

“Oh God,” Veronica sobbed, her head flying back to brush the bottom of her long black hair along her lower back just above Fangs’ pulsing length pushing in and out of her. 

 

“That’s a pretty girl,” Sweet Pea whispered in her ear, driving into her with just as much force and speed as Fangs. The angle of his cock was hitting her g-spot and she was beginning to see spots of color form behind her closed eyelids. 

 

The pressure of both of them inside her was blinding, powerful and deep and burning. Though she had been craving a good ass fuck for as long as she could remember, she couldn’t ignore the sting of Fangs’ thick rod forcing itself past her tight hole. Sweet Pea’s assault had been just as painful, but the position had been different, and from where Fangs thrust now it was deep and rough.

 

“God, this fucking ass feels so good. You’re so fucking tight, Veronica.” Fangs, not realizing he had let her name slip, then leaned in and began to nibble on her earlobe. He reached up with the palms giving him leverage against the mattress and grabbed her arms, leading them behind her back to cross forearm over forearm. This caused her chest to bow back, her big bouncing tits on full display for Sweet Pea.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about, baby.  _ God damn _ , you are so fucking gorgeous.” Sweet Pea could feel the mask of fantasy begin to fall away and Veronica’s eyebrow rose curiously. He was desperate to give her the daydream she had lusted for, but he couldn’t help but admire how fucking beautiful she was.  _ All his, all belonging to him and no one else. _

 

“Veronica, I want you to cum all over me, baby. Cum now.” He reached down with his thumb and wiggled her clit, exposed to him as he watched her lower lips unfold for him as the thick hard staff of his cock slid in and out of her.

 

Veronica cried out Sweet Pea’s name, her body humming as she felt Fangs’ fingers curve around to cup her tits, his thumbs rubbing concentric circles around her perky nipples. Together, they worked her through another glorious orgasm, her pussy gushing warm liquid all down the length of Sweet Pea’s cock to seep into the sheets beneath them.

 

“Jesus,” Sweet Pea muttered, his eyes hypnotized by the sight of her coming undone with two cocks inside her, firm hands on her tits and a calloused thumb on her soft, sensitive clit. 

 

The two men grunted and groaned, the sounds rumbling through their chests as they continued to pummel her insides, thrusting up and down forcefully, beating her cunt and ass to quivering pulp.

 

“You want to cum in her tight little asshole, Fangs?”

 

Fangs grunted, his grip on her tits tightening at he fought for control. “Fuck yeah,” he whispered with a strong groan and gritted teeth.

 

“I’m gonna cum inside you baby,” Sweet Pea promised, his eyes glinting madly.

 

Sweet Pea leaned in to suck on Veronica’s pulse point, feeling her arms come apart from behind her back to tighten around his neck as he buried himself deeper inside her, preparing for his release. 

 

“Oh fuuuccckk,” he moaned into her ear, one final thrust upward causing him to shoot his cum deep inside her channel, his tip sending out sparks of thick white liquid to smear her walls. 

 

At the same time, Fangs found his own release, squeezing her tits so tight she screamed as he filled her ass with scorching thick cum. 

 

Veronica felt completely ravaged, her body sweating, her lips parted lightly to suck in air. This entire night had tarnished her previous notions of how wonderful it could be, pulverizing it tenfold as she felt bliss surround her mind and body entirely.

 

After everyone caught their breath, and the boys teased her cunt once more, she beat them both off with an eager pair of hands and an equally eager mouth.

 

They stood on either side of her body, both cocks in her manicured hands as she stroked them simultaneously, her tongue darting out to lick one tip before she licked the other. They both looked down, watching her as she’d wrap her lips around one length, her mouth swooping down to gag on the base just above the balls, her hand gripping and tugging at the other dick beneath her fingers.

 

She continued until they both groaned loudly into the air, each spraying their silvery rope of cum on her inviting and perky tits. 

 

Later that night, after Fangs had left their penthouse, Veronica curled up under the firm yet tender muscular arm of Sweet Pea, her body totally wrecked and her face beaming with something akin to sheer euphoria. He pressed gentle kisses on the top of her head, brushing the hairs along her cheeks softly with his forefinger, lulling her to sleep with affectionate whispers of “I love you, baby.”

 

As she drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace, thankful to have found somebody so loving and so thoughtful and  _ so willing _ to give her what she wanted, Veronica Lodge knew one thing for certain — she had never been so sexually satisfied in her entire life. 

  
  
  



End file.
